Cosas que el dinero puede comprar
by Cola-Kao
Summary: Festival escolar en el instituto internado de mafiosos en Italia. ¿Venta de besos?


**Título: **Cosas que el dinero puede comprar  
**Autoras:** Kaoru (cola-kao) y Revenge (Gokuderade80)  
**Rating:** All ~  
**Pareja(s): ****YOUNG** Squalo/Dino  
**Sinopsis:** Un encuentro inocente para la feria escolar del instituto de mafia  
**Dedicado a:** A Belu_Saku, para que disfrute de un poco de este pairing que por cierto escasea por el fandom.  
**Notas/Advertencias: **Producto de un rol a las tres de la mañana, se aceptan quejas, reclamos, felicitaciones y condolencias (?). 

Aquél obviamente era un colegio de ricos, pero la tarea de aquel festival era recaudar dinero sin pedirlo a sus padres, consiguiéndolo por sus propios medios. Dino, quien se había detenido por apenas un par de segundos a pensar en qué haría, notó como sin discreción un trío de estudiantes se le acercaban, al parecer muy interesados en trabajar con él.  
-Pues bien, que Cavallone es un imán de chicas mayores... ¿No?- Eso fue bastante claro, iba a ser la carnada amorosa nuevamente.  
-¿Eh?- Dino se cohibió de inmediato al oírle, y es que era cierto que muchas mujeres incluso siendo éstas mayores lo coqueteaban.  
-Vale Cavallone, tenemos una idea, vas a ayudarnos te guste o no. Igual no tienes grupo ¿O si?- Eso era un "Trabajas de buena gana y te dejamos tranquilo, o trabajas de mala gana y te golpeamos". Antes de contestar ya lo estaba arrastrando.

-La idea es simple, te sientas y ella cobras 5 yenes por un beso- Habló otro de los sujetos, indicando a una muchacha que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una "caja de cobranza".

-¡Recaudaremos mucho dinero!- Anunció el tercero por lo visto de buen humor.

-¿EH?- Al oír aquello, el rubio se sintió morir de un infarto. 

Squalo estaba mas que cabreado, hacía calor y definitivamente nada le jodía de peor forma que un maldito festival escolar ¡¿Y para que mierda hacían eso?!

Fácilmente podía ir, hacer trabajo sucio y conseguir dinero. Era casi ridículo que en un colegio mafioso NO exigieran estafa y homicidio para recaudar dinero... ¿A quien le importaba conseguirlo de forma honrada y limpia? ¡A nadie! 

Paseó por los stands buscando algo de alcohol, no lo encontró ni por asomo nada ¡¿Aquel era un salón de te para nenas o que?! Suspiró con frustración, y comenzó a patear una piedra en el suelo, que le condujo por azahares del destino al puesto de "Venta de besos". Alzó la vista cuando su roca se estrelló contra el cartel, y localizó a su compañero de habitación sentado bebiendo limonada. Una sonrisa audaz cruzó su rostro y se acercó de zancadas a él dispuesto a molestar un poco -¿Así que... estás prestando el culo por dinero, Dino?-. 

-¡Squalo!- Escupió el jugo en la cara del otro inmediatamente y se río nervioso, casi como escondiéndose tras el puesto -¡N-no es mi culo! Que es algo para el festival, y los chicos creyeron que era buena idea... así que...- Curvo los labios con nerviosismo cuando vio que unas chicas estaba mirándole desde lo lejos, coqueteándole desde su posición. Desvío la mirada hacia el otro, como suplicante -¡Aah! ¡Sácame de aquí por favor!-. 

El peliblanco tuvo que apoyarse imperiosamente en la mesa del stand para sostener su propio peso, puesto que incluso sujetándose el abdomen no podía parar de reír y permanecer de pie a su vez. 

Rió a carcajada limpia, pensando entre risa y risa que Dino algún día iba a acabar matándole de un infarto por la tanta risa le provocaba a diario. 

Volteó, aun riendo y observó a las muchachas, cambiando radicalmente su expresión a una de "Se acercan y no lo cuentan".  
No tenía consideración entre amenazar a un hombre o a una mujer, lo mismo iba con los golpes; en todo caso, odiaba a las mujeres -No, tengo una mejor idea...- Habló sacando su billetera y caminando hasta donde la cajera –¡Óyeme tú!- Le habló a la muchacha -Si esto es por dinero, y yo te diera quince yenes... ¿Puedo tocarle el trasero a ese idiota?- Apuntó a Dino. 

-¡¿EEEH?!- Dino enrojeció por completo, y es que no le había molestado tanto el hecho de que el otro se riera puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus burlas (Incluso había contestado con un puchero a aquello); mas si le alteró en definitiva la idea que éste planteó, ante eso no podía más que avergonzarse -¡Pervertido! ¡Me niego!-. Sin embargo la chica que era la cajera prácticamente le quito el dinero de las manos a Squalo en dos segundos y con una sonrisa, asintió. -¡Ni hablar!- Gritó aun mas enrojecido. 

-¡Vroooi!- Le miró, conteniendo una risa de lo mas sarcástica -Tengo una boleta y exijo mi compra-. La idea de tratar a Dino como un producto de tienda de alguna forma retorcida le agradó más de lo que era sano. -Solo finje que soy cualquier otra persona y no la que duerme contigo- Le habló haciendo énfasis en lo segundo, con la idea de ponerle mas nervioso que alentarle. Una carcajada volvió a escaparse de su boca al verle tan sonrojado. 

Dino guardo silencio desviando la mirada y aunque estaba de pie, se negó a ello.

¡Claro que no era una puta que se vendía! Molesto en su fuero interno no podía creer que por dinero lo habían ofrecido así cuando la idea original era solo besos. Trató de pensar algo para salvarse pero no encontraba absolutamente nada. Hizo las manos puño y aguantó. 

-¿Y que esperas? Anda, sé una buena zorra y enséñame la cola- Se burló el peliblanco hablándole de forma grosera al rubio, mientras le cogía de un brazo para que volteara. 

Observó entonces a la muchacha y con una nueva idea para fastidiar a Dino le habló -Hay mujeres aquí que quisieran ver homo... Si tomas fotografías luego podrán ganar mas dinero vendiéndolas...- Eso era todo, una carcajada volvió a salir de sus labios cuando la chica fue a por una cámara. 

El próximo jefe de Cavallone soltó un quejidito cuando se sintió jalado de esa manera y en el mismo lapso en el que la muchacha iba por una cámara, había tropezado y acabado en el pecho del otro. Recordaba su aroma por las veces que recogía su ropa y lo alcanzaba a percibir, pero se alejo al instante al tener incluso aquel pensamiento, ya completamente enrojecido- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Si quieres el trasero de alguien, busca una chica!- Cierto… ¿Por qué gozaba aquél de joder al rubio? 

Rió aun más fuerte cuando le notó tropezar, y sujetándole con brusquedad utilizando solo un brazo en ello lo inmovilizó a lo que esperaba que la muchacha llegase con la cámara.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó a la misma cuando le vio encenderla para enfocar, ésta le hizo una señal con el dedo pulgar que indicaba estar lista, y bajando mas o menos a la altura de su oreja, habló sin poder evitar que algunas risillas escaparan de sus labios -Odio a las mujeres, y tu tienes un trasero muy llamativo- Junto a ello y haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra, deslizó su mano libre desde la espalda del rubio hasta el lugar susodicho, oprimiendo ligeramente la carne del mismo. 

-¡Ng! N-no...- De momento intentó alejarle con las manos, pero en el momento en que sintió sus manos tocarle con descaro no lo consiguió. Se tapo la cara sabiendo que habría fotos de ello. 

La peor humillación de su ridícula vida. Ni siquiera podía tomar lo de su trasero como un halago, ahora se sentía realmente más estúpido que las veces que cometía torpezas por su naturaleza; Esto era diferente. 

-Siempre quise tocarlo ¿Qué hay de malo?- Habló de forma natural, acariciándole con una patudéz impresionante en movimientos circulares. Levantó la vista sin que Dino le viera y con las facciones le hizo un ademán a la muchacha de que dejase de fotografiar. Fue una mirada tan intensa, amenazadora y penetrante que la chiquilla ni se molestó en chistar o replicar. Luego de eso continuó en lo mismo y murmuró discretamente en su oído -Seguiré haciéndolo te guste o no... ¿Esos quince yenes me costaron sabias?-. 

-Aah... basta- Se hecho hacia atrás como pudo, atrapando con ambas manos uno de sus brazos, y tratando de alejarlo con movimientos temblorosos, solo consiguió encontrar los ojos de los ojos y mostrar esa expresión tan humillada que tenia. 

-Lo que digas- Habló tranquilamente quitándole las manos por propia voluntad; se apartó de forma tranquila de Dino y fue a platicar con la muchacha -Así que por cinco yens es un beso superficial...-. 

Continuó en el mismo plan de charla por un momento -¿Y si te doy el doble puedo meterle la lengua?- dicho eso, le pasó diez yens y volteó a mirar a su compañero con una sonrisa burlesca. 

-...- Bien eso si que había sido suficiente, se cayó sentado al piso, boquiabierto y tras tocarse el mismo la cola en un puchero nuevo, volvió al puesto -Eres de lo peor. Renuncio- Se tapo la boca con ambas manos, negándose y evitando la mirada del otro. 

-¡Vroooi! ¡Ven acá!- Le llamó con el ceño fruncido -O me das diez yens, o me dejas meterte la lengua-. Ahora era asunto con Dino, puesto que la chica del local se negó rotundamente a la devolución del dinero. Dinero que por cierto, Squalo no estaba interesado en recibir devuelta. 

El espadachín era grosero, era agresivo y para colmo un mafioso pervertido. Lo peor era que no podía creer que estuviera fastidiándolo de lo lindo -¡No!- Contrajo los labios y se mantuvo en su lugar en el puesto, seguiría trabajando como había accedido, pero lo que Squalo pedía era muy extremista. 

-Dame una solución entonces... ¿O es que tu cabeza no es tan buena como tu trasero?- Se sentó frente a el en la silla de los clientes, y apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos sonriéndole con burla y superioridad. 

El rubio se mordió los labios molestándose en serio con la forma en que le trataba.

¿Qué se creía? Encima ni valor tenia para encararlo, e irse de ahí. Aquello seria reprobar por no aportar en el festival. Corrió la cara finalmente, ni hablando ni actuando más. 

-No me hagas forzarte inútil...- Habló tranquilamente, en su faceta de "Estoy a punto de golpearte para que me dejes besarte". 

Tuvo un escalofrío y cuando estuvo por contestar que se negaba rotundamente, vio a otras chicas mirar el puesto con mucha excitación de ir y gastar dinero. Finalmente hizo una mueca y en una balanza pensó: o era el pervertido de Squalo, o más chicas que ni conocía. Se mordió nuevamente los labios y miró al otro aun como no queriendo. 

-¿Y si dijera que puedo hacer que te guste?- Se había acercado un poco mas a éste, estirando la mano para tomar su vaso de limonada y beberse lo que quedaba de forma muy descarada. Era mejor que nada. 

-¿Ah...?- Se quedo boquiabierto con eso, otra vez sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. Sus dedos jugaron con el borde de su uniforme -Se-se puede saber ¿Por qué te soy tan divertido? Y... además soy hombre como tú…-. 

-Eres hombre, pero no eres como yo- Aclaró, arqueando una ceja divertida; realmente ese chiquillo le caía la mar de bien ¿Qué serían de él y sus días de instituto sin poder molestar al rubio? -Es por tu condición de potencial victima- Habló con los términos formales en los que jamás se refería -Bueno ¿Me devolverás mi dinero o que?-. 

Dino le miro entendiendo muy poco lo que dijo, de hecho creyó que no le era nada de factible, puesto que el besar y manosear a alguien no era algo que haría cualquiera. Lo miro nuevamente y se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza -No traigo dinero- Habló cerrando los ojos, entregándose ya al otro. Claro, era mejor que terminase de una vez. 

-Tendrías que haberte resistido un poco mas, así no tiene tanta gracia- Reclamó por el simple placer de reclamar, antes de sujetarle por la nuca y encajar sus labios lentamente en los del otro. Rozó un tanto los mismos hasta conseguir que el rubio entreabriera la boca, y pasó su lengua por la pequeña abertura, acariciándole la lengua con la propia. Tenía un sabor dulce a limón más que delicioso. 

-Ngh…- Frunció estremeciéndose violentamente con tal acto tan indescriptible. Por que eso era lo cierto, no tenía idea de como describirlo puesto que nadie nunca le había tratado así. Apenas sintió su lengua, volvió a quejarse entre la boca del otro y sus manos se hicieron puño en sus piernas. 

Ahondo aun más aquél beso agarrándolo por el cabello de la nuca; también jalándolo del cuello de su camisa. Sus dientes se dedicaron a mordisquear suavemente su labio inferior para dejarle respirar un momento. Se apartó finalmente -Solo tenía diez yens, lo siento- Se disculpó bromeando y recobrando su postura de lo mas normal. 

El Cavallone jadeo mecánicamente cuando el otro le soltó y se lo quedo mirando en aquella posición tan estúpida, con la mirada bobalicona que tenía. Parpadeó cuando volvió a la realidad, lamiéndose los labios cuando sus ojos se desviaron; Sí, el mejor beso de todos los que ya le habían dado las chicas que venían y trataban de meterle lengua. 

-¿Que, el tiburón te comió la lengua?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a continuar su recorrido por la feria. 

Le miro cuando se levanto y sonrío como el mismo, tierno y cerrando los ojos -Estoy perfectamente-. 

-Continúa "trabajando"...- Le habló como burla metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos -Y pregúntale cuanto me cobra por dejar que me acueste contigo- Indicó a la muchacha sonriendo antes de darse media vuelta. 

-¡Squalo!- Se sonrojo de golpe y le regaño, y es que había arruinado el momento en el que quiso hacer algo bien. Se tomo la cara avergonzado y vio como el otro desaparecía mientras la muchacha del dinero se reía -Demonios…-.


End file.
